


Sickness

by Meloncholor



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Other, Tumblr Prompt, genie au, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Carol is a bit unsettled when she couldn't grant wishes for a period of time, she goes to Strange for help.





	Sickness

Stephen Strange was most likely Carol’s least favorite person. But she has spent too much time in the dark too deny any help now. She kept her ‘containment’ tightly wrapped in her purse, one couldn’t be too careful with the effigy attaching them to the mortal plane. And walked up to the front doors of the New York sanctum. It was unassuming, but still fancy enough to give her a nervous twinge in her stomach. She knocked twice, hitting the ball of her fist on the heavy door and listening as it echoed into the halls. 

She tapped her foot on the stone front steps as she waited for any sort of response. With a heavy clank, she could feel the surge of magical power erupt in her face as Stephen opened the door. 

“Carol?” Stephen stood at the door, a freshly pressed suit on and a book clasped in the opposite had. 

“I’m having an issue Dr. Strange.” She said through pursed lips, clutching onto her bag, an automatic response to check on her ‘bottle’.

“Well, I suppose you should come in then.” He moved to open the door wider, and gestured for her to follow him inside.

 

-0-

 

She sat in the study, purse in her lap while Strange floated about around her, pulling books and scrolls off shelves, scanning them for a moment and tossing them aside to look for another. “Can you give me anymore details of your issue Ms. Danvers?” He called after another book went flying over his shoulder and magically back into its place on a nearby shelf. She shook her head. 

“I just can’t use my powers, every time I try to grant a wish it just...sort of...poofs.” she made an exploding gesture with her hands.

“Poofs?” He appeared in front of her in the chair opposite, fingers steepled together, peering out over them at her.

“They just don’t work! I haven’t been able to work any magic in almost two weeks and I’m getting worried.” She clutched at her purse again, to gain a small sense of comfort.

“May I see your containment font?” He lightly prodded, and with a violent reluctance she clutched her purse closer. “I’m not going to touch it, I just need to do a check for any cracks or scratches. It can be easily fixed if I find any.” He offered a smile, but she knew Stephen well enough to know it was fake.

She sighed, and released her purse and set it on the short coffee table in front of her. With an air of severity she reached into the bag and pulled out a small bundle, wrapped in a light pink cloth. She took a moment to unravel it, revealing a baby blue teapot, old and weathered, and around the rim of the lid was a white decorative flower motif. She set it along with her purse on the table, and sat back, bouncing her knees erratically as she watched it intently. He nodded, and leaned over the table, keeping his hands crossed in his lap and leaning over to look at the small work of pottery.

“It’s quite lovely isn’t it?” He smiled, a genuine one this time and turned it ever so slightly with his magic. He checked the bottom rim for the proper etchings, all was still there, well taking care of with hide nor hair of a crack or scratch. “Your font isn’t damaged in any way.”

He sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers again. “How are you Carol?” Stephen asked, looking up at her. She had been occupying herself by looking anywhere but the table, clasping her hands together on her knees.

“Terrible, I was summoned by Tony about a week and a half ago, asking for some sort of magical special ore he could use, and after that Peter wanted me to help him with a project, and then…”

“You’re stressed Carol.”

“Well yes, but…...oh.”

Stephen stood, dusting of the front of his suit pants and twitching a finger to call for his trusty cape. “I am glad to help you Ms. Danvers, I’m off to visit some colleagues of mine in Prague, see yourself out will you?” he chimed and summoned a small portal and after a flash and a dusting of sparks on the floor Carol was left alone on the chair in the study. 

She laughed, a gaudy, unsettling thing, and collected her cherished teapot and placed back into her bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt and a little wild, but I like writing it and it was fun. Leave a comment if you like, or if you wanna just call me a fake gamer girl I'm meloncholor on tumblr if you want to make any requests.


End file.
